narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sargon/Organizational Structure
|image name=Sargon.png |english=The Kings |unnamed team=No |kanji=None |romaji=Šarru-kīnu |literal=The Great King |other=The Council of the End, Ones Whole Rule Above In Shadow |affiliations=Kagerō Village, Takumi Village, Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Yumegakure, Sunagakure, Kusagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, Uzushiogakure, Getsugakure, Takigakure, Otogakure, Tanigakure, Yukigakure, Hoshigakure, Land of Rivers, Amegakure, Land of Fire, Land of Iron, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind, Land of Water, Land of Earth, Land of Demons, Land of the Sky, Land of Snow, Land of Tea, Land of Fangs, |leaders=Asu Rashoujin~Emperor, Garyo Kanakura~President, Hojo Senryo~High Council Member, Daiochan Tokisada~High Council Member |shippuden=Yes |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The hierarchy of Sargon consists of a highly structural society. Within Sargon there are 13 other secular organizations within it. Each of these sects are ruled by a of the 13 noble clans. Sargon starts off with the Emperor Asu Rashoujin, followed by his President Garyo Kanakura. From there starts the high council which consists of the heads of the 13 noble clans. *Emperor: Asu Rashoujin *President: Garyo Kanakura *High Council: Heads of the 13 Noble Clans **13 Noble Clans: Senryo, , Tokisada, , Yagami, Kazama, Morozumi, Tokugawa, Sugamata, Karakui, Hiowanokami, Yorozu & Kusaragedou Sects Each of the sects are headed by a high council member and they also share a similar organizational structure. However, nearly each smaller sect has its own rituals, military and goals but they all worship Asu Rashoujin either overtly or subvertly. As you may all now, each clan has its own hierarchy as well. Each noble clan, are the respective heads of their village. There is up to three noble clans per nation. Each noble clan monitors a influential aspect of each of their respective nations such as military, police, academics, politics, or money. From this, we can infer that Sargon is the largest and most influential organization on the planet. Sargon has divided the shinobi world into 13 sections with each Sargon High Council member ruling their respective section. The secrets of these groups are thought to be so profound that only a chosen, well-educated few are able to understand and use them. These men use their special knowledge for the benefit of all mankind. At least that is what they claim. How are we to know, since their knowledge and actions have been secret? Fortunately, some of it has become public knowledge to the shinobi world. Undesirable effects of these sects and their aura of mystery has sometimes given them the reputation for being abnormal associations or, at the very least, strange groups of people. Whenever their beliefs are those of the majority they are no longer considered antisocial. Most sects are generally considered to be antisocial; they are believed to contain elements that are not liked or are outright harmful to the community in general. This is exactly the case in some instances. Communism and fascism are secret societies in many countries where they are prohibited by law. Council of A New Dawn The are considered amongst the most powerful and secretive of the Sargon Sects. They were the first group established during Sargon’s initial days. Though they claim complete allegiance and service to the emperor, Asu Rashoujin, their actions and secret goals at times seem at odds with that professed loyalty, as the Council of a New Dawn strive above all other things to atone for an ancient crime of betrayal committed centuries ago. They are a proud sect, with traditions and rituals that date back to the earliest days of the shinobi world. The origins of the New Dawn remain shrouded in mystery. The Council of a New Dawn’s ' terrible secret is this: during the one of Sargon’s first wars, some of the brethren were turned to the side of shinobi/samurai. They were defeated in a battle that destroyed the Council of a New Dawn, origin village, but many of the traitors survived. These survivors are known to those few Council of a New Dawn members granted knowledge of their existence as the fallen bloodlines. In the eyes of the sect’s leaders, there is only one way that the sect can ever atone for its shame, restoring its honor and trust in the eyes of the Emperor—all of the Fallen must be found and either made to repent their ancient sin, or slain. President Hojo Senryo Seven Star Sword Alliance The Seven Star Sword Alliance, as a sect are unusually concerned with civilian casualties compared to most other sects and believe that one of their most important duties is to protect the lives of the Sargon’s innocent subjects whenever and wherever possible. This is an attitude that developed as a consequence of the Seven Star Sword Alliance's own unusually close connections to the Priory of Earth, as they are one of the only sects who continue to interact with their families and the people of their village after their transformation into a Sargon sect. President Tachibana Clan Leader Priory of Yin Priory of Yin Located somewhere in the Land of Lightning, it is an international fraternal and religious organization founded at the beginning of Sargon's development. The current leader of this organization is an unnamed Tokisada Clan Leader. Originally it was intended to be modeled after and associated with ancient arts but under the leadership of Sargon, P.O.Y was reorganized around the Law of Duality, as its central religious principle. This Law—expressed as “As below, as above and as above, as below”. Similar to many secret organizations, P.O.Y. membership is based on an initiatory system with a series of degree ceremonies that use ritual drama to establish fraternal bonds and impart spiritual and philosophical teachings. The fraternal organization was founded in the land of lightning over two hundred years ago by one of Asu’s co-conspirators, Kyoshiro Tokisada. Asu required that the Priory of Yin be registered with the local government; although the statutes and the registration documents are dated. This first priory did not teach any spiritual practices per se (except for basic "banishing" rituals and meditation), but was rather a philosophical and metaphysical teaching order. It was called "the Outer Order" or "First Order" and for four years the P.O.Y. existed only in this order. The "Inner Order", which became active in the last century, was the circle of adepts who had completed the entire course of study for the Outer Order. This group eventually became known as the Second Order. The P.O.Y. also teaches its members to solely utilize the Yin Release. President Daiochan Tokisada Priory of Yang The Priory of Yang were created during the 2nd Founding, the so-called "Dark Founding" which occurred sometime between six or seven hundred years ago, before the start of the Age of Apostasy. The Priory of Yang were Founded as part of a highly-classified Godai Empire experiment to create warriors who were unusually resistant to natural energy and . As part of their initiation into Sargon each member of the Priory of Yang had actually been forced to serve as a bearer of Asu's Faustian Bargain technique for a short time before selling their soul for power. The details of the Priory of Yin are not simply lost to the mists of time, however, for they have never been accessible to even the highest ranked individuals. All that can be ascertained is that the records were sealed at the express and irreversible order of one of the High Lords of Sargon other than the Emperor and President, Asu and Garyo respectively. President Kibagami Clan Leader Priory of Earth The Priory of Earth is a secret, mysterious Loyalist sect of Sargon specifically tasked with combating the dangerous descendants of the and and all those who wield the corrupt power of and . They have the honor of being implanted with gene-seed engineered directly from the genome of Asu himself. The Priory of Earth act as the military arm or Chamber Militant of Sargon. The Priory of Earth's fortress-monastery is based underground in . The existence of the sect is virtually unknown outside of Sargon and the highest echelons of the High Council, and is a well-guarded secret. President Yagami Clan Leader Priory of Wind The Priory of Wind is a traitor sect of Sargon that is the first in infamy, if not in treachery, whose name resounds as a curse throughout the scattered and war-torn lands of humanity. The Priory of Wind was one of the 9 sects who turned Traitor to their respective lands during the Battle of Ashultum centuries ago. The Priory of Wind became the primary instrument of Sargon, to halt all shinobi and samurai advancement in the world. Such are the crimes of the Priory of Wind that it is easy to forget that the past was very different, and that there was a time when its benefactor and their perfidious master were lauded above all of the other shinobi and samurai of Sargon, and were considered the most favored servants of Asu Rashoujin. President Kazama Clan Leader Secret Sub-Organizations Within Sargon There is not much intel on the following sub organizations within Sargon's dominion. Their presidents are known, but their undertakings are not known fully and may be only theorized for now. Priory of Water President Morozumi Clan Leader Priory of Fire President Tokugawa Clan Leader Priory of Lightning President Sugamata Clan Leader Age of Dusk President Karakui Clan Leader The Round Table President Hinowanokami Clan Leader The Lost Symbol President Yorozu Clan Leader The Council of 300 President Kusaragedou Clan Leader Category:SahaTo Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Empire Category:Organization